Koenig
König, born 3401, was the third bastard son fathered by Commander Marr. As a child, König wanted to join the Army and serve along side his father, who never spent time with his bastard children. He grew up with his mother in the town of Fortis Persis on the outskirts of Talon. Growing up, he displayed signs of tactical intelligence and a mind set for warfare, which eventually drew Marr's interest In 3606 A.A.W, König joined the Army in response to the growing threat of an invasion from the United Mushroom Union. His military test results were impressive, and due to his parentage, Marr was notified. He was placed into the 31st Centaur division, which was stationed at Port Thorius. In the outbreak of the Great Mushroom War, Port Thorius was destroyed by the invading Mushroom forces, and was abandoned. König received mild injuries there, but survived. Characteristics König is generally described as having a vague appearance of his father, and was of average build. Like all half-blooded Thorians, König's skin turned a pale greyish around the age of 600. König himself is a highly intelligent individual regarding strategy and military planning. However, many described him as being rather shy and quiet in person generally keeping to himself. History Birth and early life. (3401 A.A.W) König was born in 3401 in the town of Fortis Persis, a few kilometers from the outskirts of Talon. Marr's detachment was stationed there, and König was born shortly after. He grew up with his mother, a worker at an inn in the town. As a child, he was not informed of his father's identity until he was old enough. From a young age, he expressed interest in joining the Army and ironically, become a hero like Marr. When he was told that his father was Marr, König wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and eventually become a general in the army. Around 3600, König left for Talon following a national call to join the Army following the United Mushroom Union's aggressive political actions. Like all volunteer Withered soldiers, König sat the standard testing procedures, and excelled at them. He was placed into the Centaur military category, but the testing office said that he had the potential to become a Centurion. After training in the Centaur military camp in the ruins of Al Ahalashi, an old Katriontran military installation now used to train Centaur-class soldiers. In 3696, König was placed into the 31st Centaur Division, which was stationed at Port Thorius, the largest Withered military port at the time. Outbreak of the War and Battle of Port Thorius(3698 A.A.W) Following the Mushroom invasions of Port Syrianis and Port O'Sey, the 31st Centaur division was placed onto full alert. König remained inactive in combat until 3699, when the Mushroom Fleet launched a surprise attack on the port with the intention to raze it. Nearly 100,000 Mushroom soldiers landed on the port's outskirts, and fierce battle raged. The city was constantly bombarded by long-range artillery fire from Mushroom ships. That, and the noticable technological infe Category:Editing Schedule Category:Characters